


The Nest

by kateykisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous!Louis, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Past Rape/Non-con, Uni student!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateykisses/pseuds/kateykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a 1dkinkmeme prompt.</p><p>The boys all find themselves in a home for pregnant boys & men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> l hereby promise to sort all the shitty tags and summary and whatnot.
> 
> l has no beta. l sorrys.
> 
> Also, this is obviously not the actual state of things. If you think this is a canon-compliant tour fic, turn back now. Here there be dragons.

"Thanks man," Louis handed the taxi driver his fare and stepped out onto the gravel in front of the unexpectedly vast house. A sign to the left of the large glass door read 'Welcome to The Sparrow's Nest' and underneath, 'Reception' with an arrow pointing inside, so Louis climbed the 5 steps and made his way inside.

"Um, hi," he said, approaching the desk, "my name's Louis Tomlinson, I'm meeting Sandra Miller.."

"Of course, just have a seat and she'll be right with you," the young brunette behind the counter gestured to a couple of armchairs.

Louis had only been sat there long enough to text his mum and let her know he expected to reach her house in time for dinner, when a blonde woman in a nurses' dress, somewhere in her 40s, with the most motherly face Louis had ever seen, came down the grand staircase.

"Mr Tomlinson."

"Please, call me Louis," he smiled as he lifted himself from the armchair.

"Alright then, Louis, I'm Sandra. It's nice to finally meet you. I thought we could start by taking a short tour of our facilities and then sit down and work out a potential plan for you."

"Sounds great, lead the way."

"Alright," she said, leading them through another glass door in the wall behind the desk, "These are our consultation rooms, they're used for the outpatient antenatal appointments and any necessary examinations or scans for inpatients and newborn check-ups for the babies."

They were standing in front of yet more glass that formed one wall of half a dozen small 'rooms' against the exterior wall of the house. Two had their blinds drawn and were therefore obviously occupied.

"Through here we have our NICU," Sandra said, pushing through a door at the end of the corridor.

"NICU, that's for the babies, right?"

"Yes, often babies born to men face more challenges when they're first born."

"Why is that?" Louis bit his lip, suddenly feeling inexplicably guilty for the tiny new life inside of him.

"The latest theory is that it's due to the unexpected hormones that the baby encounters," Sandra explained, "generally this isn't a problem but sometimes the babies need more support to breathe normally or their heart rate might be a little unstable, but usually after 3 or 4 days being monitored and cared for down here they're absolutely fine."

Sandra ushered Louis through a door and he found himself more or less back where he started at the foot of the stairs.

"Over the other side there are our theatres, post-op ward, and delivery suites but you'll have to take my word for it."

The nurse directed Louis to another glass fronted room, this one presumably a small gym, judging by the mirrored wall and the exercise balls.

"We provide a handful of classes for our patients, just gentle exercise, yoga, that sort of thing and through the back there is a swimming pool if that's more your thing."

"Definitely."

Sandra led Louis up the stairs, "Up here we have our patients' rooms and facilities."

"How many patients are there?"

"We have up to 30 patients at any one time. We have 15 double rooms and two singles, for difficult pregnancies that might not lend themselves to roomates." She smiled again.

"Roomates?" Louis was a bit taken aback. This was one of only 3 specialist centres for the care of pregnant men in the entire country and even considering the Centre's reputation (and cost- he had the grandest umbrella of medical insurance that money could buy and still there were still some aspects of The Sparrow's Nest's care that would be outside in the rain if it came down to it.) they expected their 'patients' to share their rooms!

"Yes, when we opened on the original site it was so popular that we had to double up but we found that it helped build friendships between the men, and keep them from feeling so isolated. We always try to pair our patients up so that their due dates are close together, that way you have someone to go through each stage of the pregnancy with you."

"Wow, that actually sounds great."

"I'll find us an empty room to look at, shall I?"

"Yeah, yeah, definately."

As the pair walked down the long hallway, each door they passed had a small white board attatched to it with two men's names on it, until they came to one with a blank board.

"Here we go," Sandra said, opening the wooden door to reveal a much larger room than Louis had anticipated, it was certainly sized for two people.

The room was mainly white with green curtains, two beds (hospital style) sitting with their heads against the same wall, two dressers- one by the side of each bed, a cushy-looking couch facing a large bookcase with, currently, only a TV and a box of tissues and a copy of 'what to expect when you're expecting' (the one with the blue cover, signifying it was the newer edition, for men) occupying it. There was a door next to the bookcase, 'the bathroom' as Sandra identified it. "What do you think?"

"It's great, I dont know what I expected but this is definitely better." Louis grinned.

"That's brilliant, we love to exceed people's expectations," Sandra smiled back.

"What do you think of the gardens?" she asked, gesturing to the window.

"Wow, they're beautiful.. Is that a café?" Louis asked, nose a millimetre away from being pressed against the glass.

"It is, we encourage visitors as often as is possible, so it's nice to have somewhere to entertain them. We could go down there once we've got your plan together if you like?" Sandra offered.

"Yeah, that would be awesome."

"Right, then, shall we continue?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be sorry for showing an interest, dear." Louis blushed slightly as they left the room and returned to the top of the stairs before crossing the landing to another door.

"This is our patient's lounge and kitchen." Sandra explained.

The lounge had everything you'd expect, and then some. There were 3 sofas boxing in a TV and Xbox, the shelves either side of it literally full of games and dvds, and two more sofas in the corner by the kitchen counter (toaster, mini fridge, kettle and all) and a table to eat at. This room, too, had several large windows, displaying even more of the beautiful garden.

"Woah, it's amazing."

"Every man who walks in here says that, I can't for the life of me think why." Sandra allowed Louis another minute to gaze around the room before leading him back to the landing.

"This next room is the quiet room, somewhere for the patients to just sit and read a book or just have some space," she explained before showing Louis into the 'quiet room' which was everything he expected, two sofas, two armchairs and a coffee table.

When she led him out again, Sandra told him, "I think that's everything, shall we go downstairs now?"

"Sure."

 

\-----

"So what do you think of the centre? You still think this is the right place for you?" Sandra asked once they were sat in one of the glass consultation rooms.

"Absolutely, it's lovely here."

"Wonderful," she tapped away on her keyboard for a moment, "right then, I'm guessing since you live in America that your NHS number would reveal precious little to me..?"

"Probably, it's been over 5 years now. I'm using my medical insurance for this anyway," Louis explained, before producing a plastic folder from his bag, and extracting an envelope with all his insurance details in.

"Not to worry dear, we'll just have to do this part the old fashioned way.. What's your full name and date of birth, Louis?"

"Louis William Tomlinson, 24th December 1991."

"Do you have any medical conditions?"

"No, I had asthma as a kid but I sort of grew out of it."

"Okay, and you're not taking any medications?" Sandra was typing furiously as she went.

"Nope."

"And your family? Do they have any history of heart disease, obesity, diabetes, that sort of thing?"

"Um, no? I d- oh, yes actually, my cousin has diabetes, type 2 I think."

"That's okay, and any history of twins?"

"My littlest sisters are twins, identical ones. Although genetically, I 'spose they're my half-sisters. It's complicated," he smiled at the nurse.

"Thats fine by me love, my family tree is a bit of a patchwork quilt too." Sandra smiled back kindly. "And your baby's other father? Do you know about his family?"

"I don't- he's-" Louis sighed, "we're not together any more, but I could find out if that would be helpful?" Louis worried at his lip. He hadnt spoken to, seen or heard from Alex since Louis had told him he was pregnant and Alex wound up leaving.

"It would be helpful but it's not urgent. Have you got the notes from your doctors visit?"

"Yeah, here-" Louis rummaged in his folder for another set of papers.

"Here, I just had a blood test to confirm the pregnancy."

"So you haven't had a scan yet?"

"No, is that.. can we do that? I mean, t-today?" He stuttered.

"We can, yes. Do you have a rough idea when you concieved?"

"Late November or early December, I'm not sure. I started to get sick right after Christmas."

"And how long do you plan on staying here? Do you just want to come for the check-ups and the birth or are you looking to be here from the moment you start showing?"

"Is that an option? 'Cause I know it's a bit cowardly but I'd really like to hide away to be honest. The last thing I want is for one person to catch a photo of me 8 months pregnant and have a media frenzy on my doorstep." Louis looked a bit frought at just the idea of it.

"Then we can hide you away, no problem. Do you plan on delivering naturally or by caesarean?"

"I hadn't really thought about a caesarean. I kinda had this idea I'd do it naturally, but all drugged up?"

Sandra chuckled at Louis' no-nonsense way of talking.

"Now that we can definitely arrange."

"Good" Louis' face lit up.

"Okay, I don't think there's much else I can do without some dates, so would you like to hop up on that bed, dear?"

"Sure," Louis did as he was told.

"Lie back," Sandra instructed as she prepared the machine by the bed, "now this gel will be a tad cold at first."

The nurse squeezed a blob from the tube onto Louis' stomach and he had to fight his reflexes to not flinch at the shock from the cold.

"Right, then, let's get going," she said, beginning to move the wand-like part of the contraption around Louis' abdomen.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped after only a few seconds. Louis' heart flew out of his chest.

"What? What is it?"

"No, no, nothing bad dear, it's just I usually have to try much harder to find the womb in the first place. Yours is right there."

"Oh. Well that's alright then!"

"Okay, so, there's your baby," Sandra said, turning the screen to face Louis, and pointing at the black and white mass on the screen.

"Oh, my God." Louis teared up.

"Now, let me just try to get some measurements here," she said, moving the wand around and clicking at the buttons on the scanner.

"Judging by the size of your baby I'd say you're about 14 weeks along, which puts your delivery roughly mid-August."

"August," Louis breathed, wiping tears from under his eyes.

"Okay, we're all done with that," the nurse said, cleaning off his abdomen.

"Great! Um, could I have a picture to keep?"

"Of course dear, l'll print you out a couple."

 

\-----

"Just for future reference, it's not okay to ship me a box of your stuff as warning that you're coming to visit." Louis' Mother said, hands on hips, as he entered the house via the kitchen door.

"You are always telling me to come home more often!" Louis grinned cheekily.

Jay pulled her son into a tight embrace, "What are you even doing here?"

"Um, actually , do you mind if we sit down and put the kettle on?"

"Oh , God," Jay blanched, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's... Nothing's wrong exactly, I just need to talk to you." Louis said, turning on the kettle and pulling out a seat at the table for her whilst he prepared the tea.

"Come on then, spit it out love," Jay declared when she was finally handed her mug.

"Well, um, you know Alex, right?"

"l know Alex.. Did you have a fight?"

"Yeah, actually..We broke up.."

"Oh my God, what happened, sweetie?"

"Um, well, l told him something.. big.. and he panicked and told me he'd been seeing someone else"

"You're kidding!" Jay sat there gaping like a fish.

"I wish I was. He was cheating on me for 6 months, Mum, I feel so pathetic." Louis fought back tears.

"What on earth could you have possibly said to make him confess something like that?" Jay wondered out-loud as she hugged her son.

"Um, actually... that's the other thing I need to tell yo-"

"Was it that movie in Canada? Did you get it?" Louis' mum cut across him.

"No Mum, that's not it.. l," Louis took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Oh, Darling, that's wonderful!" Jay scooped her son into her arms again. "And I don't want you to worry about a thing, okay? The girls and I are going to look after you and Dan can check on you here so you don't need to be getting funny looks at the Doctor's and you can get Jason to pack up the rest of your stuff for you and ship it, okay? I don't want you flying any mo-"

"Mum, you need to slow down."

"Oh, of course, I don't even know how far along you are!"

"No, Mum, that's not it either. You need to calm down because I already have a plan. I'm going to Manchester."

"Manchester? What- Why Manchester?"

"There's a clinic there, for guys- L-like me.."

"What? You're having an abortion? Oh, Louis-"

"Mum, seriously, shush. l'm keeping my baby, I'm just having it in a specialist clinic in Manchester where I can hide out."

"Oh. Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather be around your family?"

"Trust me, I've thought this through. If I stay here, I'm going to be stuck in the house for 9 months, trying to sneak out for appointments or giving Dan extra work. If I'm at the clinic I'll still have a little freedom and independance. And you guys can still come visit me, I'm thousands of miles closer than I was before."

Jay didn't look impressed.

"If you're sure..."

"I am. It's so nice there, you'll see when you drop me off..." Louis held his Mum's hand.

She gathered him up in her arms again, kissing the top of his head and whispering, "I love you, Boo Bear."

They both sniffled.

"Okay," Jay said, wiping her eyes. "Okay, so when are you due?"

"12th of August." Jay lept out of her chair to the large family calendar hanging on the wall, flipping through to August and circling the twelfth in bright red Sharpie.

"Do you have a picture for me then?" Louis produced the small stack of pictures of his little one and the pair spent ten minutes cooing and choking on tears.

"When do you have to go?"

"Three weeks."

 

\-----

Hearing a car door slam, Anne glanced out of the lounge window to see two young men ambling up her front path.

"Honey! Harry & Zack are here, did you know they were coming?"

Robin's reply went unnoticed at Anne threw open the front door to greet her curly-haired baby and his doe-eyed boyfriend of two years.

"Harry!" She engulfed him in a hug. "Oh, l've missed you"

"It's only been three weeks Mum, I've been on Skype at least ten times since then.."

Robin emerged from the kitchen to greet his step-son.

"You know your mum, she can't handle having an empty nest."

"Rob!" The pair embraced as Anne turned to the boy remaining on her doormat.

"Zack, darling, hello." She greeted as she wrapped her arms around the shorter of the boys. "How are you?"

"Well, thanks, how are you?" He replied, somewhat nervously.

"Not too shabby. Do you boys want to go through? I'll pop the kettle on?"

"That sounds great, Anne, thank you."

When she returned with a tray of tea the three men were knee deep in dissecting last night's football match.

"So," she said, not waiting for a lull in the conversation, knowing she could be waiting for an hour, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"The boys are allowed to come home for a weekend without warning us, love."

"Actually we're not staying, we just wanted to tell you something." Harry explained.

"Well spit it out then, darling." Anne prodded.

"Erm, okay, so, basically I'm pregnant." Harry blurted.

Robin choked on his tea.

Anne scooped all three of them into a hug.

"Congratulations, boys. I know you'll be wonderful parents."

"I told you they'd be happy for us," said Harry.

"Of course we are," Robin affirmed, "why wouldn't we be?"

"It's just, um, well my parents.. A-aren't, exactly."

"What? I thought they supported you two?" Anne looked shocked.

"They do. Mostly. It's mainly the fact that we're still in Uni that ..bothers them."

"But you can both still finish this year, can't you?"

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, "I'll have to get my lecture notes online and get a tutor but I can do it. I'm lucky that I don't have exams this summer."

"You know my brother Chris? He was finishing his Masters when he got pregnant, he went to this, uh- clinicy place in Manchester, they had a tutor and helped him finish..?" Robin suggested.

"Wouldn't that be really expensive though?" Harry worried, he was a broke uni student after all.

"If that's what you wanted then we would pay, wouldn't we dear?" Anne reassured.

"Of course we would. Anything for our boys." Robin said, wrapping them all up in a hug, "Anything."

 

\-----

Zayn put down his tape gun to answer the knocking at his door.

"Hi."

"Danny, now's not a good tim-"

"Don't give me any more of that bullshit Zayn. I thought we were okay after- everything but then you ignored me for the past three weeks and l miss you and I can't lose you Zayn, you mean everythi-" The other boy caught sight of Zayn's half-packed living room over the shorter man's shoulder.

"Are you- packing?!"

Zayn sighed.

"You should probably come in." He opened the door wider for Danny, before moving round the corner to the kitchenette to put the kettle on. When Zayn turned around with two cups of tea Danny was standing forlornly by the table.

"What happened, Zayn? I thought we were good but now you're leaving?"

"I'm not leaving," Zayn said, sitting at the table and gesturing for Dan to do the same. "I'm just making some space in my flat."

"Are you joking? Space? This place has two bedrooms and there's just you. In three years you can't possibly have accumulated enough stuff to need to make space!"

"Well, it's not going to be just me for much longer," Zayn paused for breath but his friend cut him off. "You're getting a roommate? Nat didn't mention anything-"

"Dan." The older boy's eyes snapped to his. "I'm pregnant."

"W-What?"

"It's yours, that's why I was avoiding you. At first I wanted to wait and be sure before I said anything and then l was trying to work out how to tell you and I-"

"I'm gonna be a Dad?"

"Yeah, if that's what you want?"

"l- Wow, yeah, yeah definitely. I didn't realise it was but yeah."

A look of relief passed over Zayn's face.

"So you're making space for the baby? Bit early isn't it?"

"It is, yeah, I'm only just 12 weeks but, um, I'm going to a clinic to have the baby. It's in the medical benefits at work or I wouldn't bother. It's only twenty minutes away and you can come visit me all the time- if you want, I mean.." Zayn left it hanging there like a question.

"I'd love that, I'm going to miss you Zee."

"l'll miss you too, but l'll still be around for another three months or so."

"Plenty of time to get my best friend back then."


	2. Two

"It's huge," Jay admired as she parked her car in one of the bays marked 'visitor'.

"I know, beautiful though." The pair climbed the steps into the reception area.

"Hi, um, I'm checking in. I think I'm meeting Sandra again? I'm-"

"Louis, its lovely to see you again!" Sandra declared, emerging from the consultation area.

"Oh! You too, Sandra. l, um, I brought my mum, is that okay?"

"Of course! I expect you're dying to see the baby, Mrs Tomlinson. It's lovely to meet you, I'm Sandra Miller, one of the Senior Nurses here," the blonde woman introduced herself.

"I am," the brunette smiled, "It's Iovely to meet you too but please, call me Jay."

"Alright then, Jay." The nurse took a file fom the reception desk, "shall we get started then?"

The nurse led them through to a consultation room and drew the curtains.

Opening her notes, she decided, "let's start with the scan, shall we? Jay, you can pull up a chair there."

"Okay," Louis agreed, hopping up on the bed and rolling up his shirt as his Mum came to join him by the bed.

"Alright, your due date is August 12th, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Okay then," Sandra said, picking up a cardboard disk and fiddling with it. "In that case you are seventeen weeks along, let's see if we need to adjust that." She squirted a blob of jelly onto Louis' abdomenand began searching with the wand.

"There we are, one little baby Tomlinson."

"Wow," Jay choked up, "Wow. That's my grandbaby? Oh my word." Louis reached out and held her hand.

"She's precious," he agreed.

"You think it's a girl?" Jay questioned.

"You don't?"

"We can probably find out today if you'd like?" Sandra offered.

"Really? Already?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, all their parts are there, it just depends how they're lying," she explained, "would you like to?"

"Yeah, that would be amazing."

"Alright then." Sandra began to move the wand around, clicking on the machine occasionally.

"Here we are, a surprisingly clear picture," she eventually said, "see that? Your baby is definitely a girl, Louis."

"Oh my God," Louis teared up immediately, "I've got a daughter.. Oh, my God."

Once they had finished the scan Sandra explained that, for now, Louis would be alone in his room as they had noone else at a similar point of their pregnancy to put him with yet. The nurse then led Louis and Jay to his room.

"I'll let you get settled in for now. There's another lad just arrived this morning, I thought l might introduce you in a bit, if you like?" Sandra offered.

"That would be nice," Jay agreed.

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright then, I'll come and come and knock at 12, how does that sound, 45 minutes?" Sandra suggested.

"Perfect."

So Louis and Jay were left alone to unpack Louis' suitcase- his clothes, the single baby grow his mum had presented him with that morning, an assortment of cards from people like his agent, Cam, his assistant Jason, his PR lady, Heather, and then one from his mum & Dan which reduced Louis to tears on sight, some drawings from his littlest sisters, who, at 9 years old, were starting to produce fewer & fewer heartfelt doodles.

In pride of place or his dresser, in an engraved frame from his mum, was that first scan photo.

 

\-----

At three minutes past 12 there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Louis called.

"Hello darling, how are we doing here?" Sandra breezed into the room.

"Not bad, l think we're all set up now."

"Great, well shall we go downstairs then? Get a cuppa and introduce you to a couple of people?"

"Never say no to a cuppa!" Jay laughed.

The trio made their way to the tea room which was much busier than last time Louis was there. Louis and Jay had to squeeze onto a sofa at the same table as a boy of a similar age and his mother.

"Hi, I'm Harry" the curly haired boy cheerfully introduced himself.

"I'm Louis, have you been here long?"

"Just arrived this morning, you?"

"Same," At that moment Sandra reappeared with 3 cups of tea.

"Oh, good, I was hoping to introduce you all. Harry's 3 weeks further along than you are Louis, his room's right across the hall from you.

"Are you really?" Louis asked, eyes wide.

"I guess, I'm in room 7?"

"No, are you 20 weeks already? Your bump's so tiny!"

"Oh. Yeah, l was kind of, erm, petite before so..." Harry replied with a protective hand to his bump.

"Sorry, was that rude? It's just, l feel like I just look as if I've put on a tonne of weight."

"No, it's cool, everyone's body is different, y' know?"

Neither of the boys noticed when Sandra told their (also chatting) mothers she'd leave them to it.

"Yeah.. So where are you from, Harry?"

"Oh, you won't know it but, uh, Holmes chapel?"

"You're right, never heard of it." Louis smiled and Harry chuckled.

"It's about half an hour away but, um, I've been living in Manchester for Uni"

"What brings you here then? You could stay at home couldn't you?"

"l s'pose but, um, I needed a tutor to finish my second year & this was the easiest way to do it. Besides, Zack can come visit easier here than in Holmes Chapel."

"Zack's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I'm really lucky, he's been fantastic about all this," Harry replied, a smile creeping onto his face.

"That's really great Harry.." Louis said a little wistfully.

"Yeah, what about you- boyfriend?"

"No, no boyfriend but. It's better like this, Y 'know? I don't have to share her with some twat who's screwing around with some wannabe pop starlet on the side."

"Oh, wow.. Louis, I'm so sorry."

"No, God, I'm sorry, that was a total over-share, l-I didn't.. I.."

Harry saw Louis floundering & reached across the table for his hand.

"You're having a girl?" Harry gave the panicked man an easy out.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Louis felt a grateful smile grow on his face, "just found out this morning actually."

"That's great, Lou."

"What about you?"

"Same, a daughter," Harry beamed.

"Darling," Harry's Mum interjected and it was only then that the two men realised their hands were still clasped together, "I should be getting off home."

"Me too, love, I need to get back to fetch the girls from school." Jay added.

"Oh, okay, l didn't realise it was that late.. Um, we'll walk you out, right Harry?"

"Yeah, course."

 

\-----

When they reached the entrance hall of the house, Harry's hormones seemed to hit him like a brick wall.

"Thank you for coming, Mummy," he sniffled, throwing himself into Anne's arms.

"Oh, nonsense, I'd not let you do this alone, silly bean!"

"I know but.. Zack couldn't and- I just-"

"Oh, Harry," Anne pulled away, holding her son's face in her hands. "don't be like that, you know he'd be here if he could and he'll be around soon, don't work yourself up into a state over something that can't be helped."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Came the mumbled reply as Harry tried to blink back tears.

"Don't you worry, I remember this stage, it gets easier, love." Anne kissed her son's forehead.

Louis and Jay were a respectful distance away saying their own goodbyes.

"Don't forget to call me. Any time, Lou, I mean it," Jay said, her boy tucked into her chest. "Yes, Mum."

"And you can pop home any time you like you know?"

"Not really, that's why I'm here, Mum."

"Oh, I know, I know but I've so enjoyed having you around recently, love, I'm going to miss you terribly."

"Me too, Mum."

"And the girls, l'll try and bring them as much as I can."

"Yeah, I'll miss them being around all the time."

"Okay," Jay released her son, "okay, I'm going now."

"Okay," Louis kissed her cheek. "Drive safe."

Anne's hand landed on Louis' shoulder.

"Look after him for me, Louis?"

"Of course, if you look after my mum."

"Deal," the older woman laughed.

 

\-----

"I'm, uh, Niall Horan"

"Niall," the receptionist obviously recognised his name and that made his heart sink into his boots. "Have a seat, I'll just call Dr Harper."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later a tall lady in a lab coat and a younger guy in blue scrubs appeared from a glass door behind the reception desk.

"Mr Horan," the doctor greeted him quietly, "if you'd follow us?"

They led him back through the door they had just entered by to a large glass doctor's office. The guy in the scrubs pulled the blinds on every side for privacy.

"Please, sit," offered the doctor, gesturing to the couch in the corner and Niall obeyed, one protective hand on his small but undeniable bump.

"I'm Doctor Helen Harper and this is Jack Anderson, one of our nurses."

"lt's nice to meet you," the Irish boy tried to smile at Dr Harper and her kind eyes but found it hard.

"Now the charity you met with, The Edwards Trust , said you've done a home test?"

"Yeah, I've not seen a doctor."

"Alright, well, we'll do a blood test and an ultrasound to make sure you're both doing okay. Can we talk about your stay here?"

"Sure, um, what do you need to know?" Niall worried at his bottom tip over the idea of sharing so soon.

"Just your treatment plan, Niall, nothing too hard," Jack spoke for the first time with a smile.

"We understand you're interested in adoption?"

"Yeah, l can't- yeah, I've decided that."

"Okay, well we will help you with that as much as we can."

"Okay, um, the lady at the other place said something about counselling?" the boy asked.

"We would recommend you see our therapist," said Dr Harper, "twice a week if that sounds alright?" "

"Yeah, that would- um, please." Niall stuttered.

"How do you feel about a roommate, Niall?" Jack asked.

"Um, maybe, if-if I met him?"

"We can arrange that, but you know we have an individual room you could have if you preferred?"

"No," Niall was quick to squash that idea. "I don't.. Don't want to be alone."

"That's fine, Niall, you won't be."

"I think we should do a scan before we discuss a birth plan," said the doctor, standing.

"Okay, um, on the- bed?" Niall asked, gesturing to the only feature of the room typical to a doctor's office.

"Please." The blonde boy situated himself on the crinkly paper of the bed.

"Can I see your abdomen, please, Niall?" Niall lifted his top to uncover his bump.

"And would you just undo your trousers as well?" He flushed with embarrassment. They were treating his body like it was precious and delicate when Niall knew it was anything but.

"This will be quite cold," Dr Harper parroted the cliché, smearing gel onto his stomach. She fiddled around with the wand and machine for a couple of minutes.

"Do you know when you conceived, Niall?" Jack asked quietly.

Niall flushed again, "no."

"Okay, based on the size of the baby I'd guess you're around 19 weeks but we'll keep adjusting that as we go," the doctor interjected.

"That's like, like 5 months, right?"

"Give or take." Dr Harper turned the machine's sound on and a low whooshing sound came through.

"Good strong heartbeat," Jack commented.

"That's- oh. Christ," Niall teared up.

"You've looked after this little one really well, Niall." Once the doctor had finished the ultrasound and Niall had regained his composure the three returned to the sofas.

"Let's discuss your birth plan, then," Helen said.

"Um, okay, what are my options?"

"Well, firstly, naturally or by caesarian section."

"Caesarian, definitely," the blonde lad replied.

"Okay so we'll do that in your 38th or 39th week, depending on the size of the baby, to make sure you don't go into spontaneous labour."

"If you're giving the baby up for adoption," Jack interjected, "do you want to see it once you've delivered?"

"Yeah, yeah I think that would be nice," Niall agreed.

"Okay, well we'll let you get settled into your room now, Niall. I'm afraid we don't have anyone at the same point in their pregnancy as you to room you with just yet so I think we're going to pair you with Ben, if you to get along okay. He's in his 37th week."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this back it doesn't make much sense why none of them end up roommates but it will make sense later, I hope!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Also, because I probably won 't update before then...  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> xx

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more (or don't) let me know!
> 
> And, come say hi on tumblr... crosseyedcutie
> 
> Katey Kisses xx


End file.
